Recently, reduction of CO2 released into atmospheric air is required for prevention of global warming. For this reason, adoption of a solar system using a pn junction type silicon solar battery as one embodiment of electronic devices is proposed. However, monocrystalline silicon, polycrystalline silicon and amorphous silicon as materials of a silicon solar battery need high temperature and high-vacuum processes in production thereof.
In contrast, in the case of an organic film solar battery having an organic layer containing a polymer compound, high temperature and high-vacuum processes used in a process of producing a silicon solar battery can be omitted and only a coating process is used to generate a possibility of cheap production, thus, such an organic film solar battery attracts attention in recent years. As the polymer compound used in an organic film solar battery, a polymer compound composed of a repeating unit (A) and a repeating unit (B) has been suggested (WO2007/011739).

In the organic film solar battery having an organic layer containing this polymer compound, however, the open end voltage is not necessarily sufficiently high.
The present invention provides a polymer compound capable of attaining production of an organic film solar battery having sufficiently high open end voltage.